Continue To Live!
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Gray doesn't care if he lived or died and finds himself not minding that death might greet him sooner than he thinks. Too bad Natsu doesn't agree with him. (Gratsu) summary sucks, just read it! LOL Rated M for violence and Cursing! NatsuXGray


A:N- Another Fairy Tail Fic woo hoo! Lol This is a Gratsu fic! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like don't read! I can respect that you don't like this kind of stuff so. For those who do love Gray and Natsu, hope ya enjoy! Set after Galuna Island! One more chapter after this!

 _ **Warning!** _Violence and Cussing!

 _ **Disclaimer-** _I do not own Fairy Tail!

Sorry for any mistakes, misspellings, etc! Will fix later on!

* * *

 **A memory, like shallow waves crashing against the waiting shore, appeared so vivid and pure. A strong, yet gentle scene. Just like that cold day when the sky cried in the form of snow flakes. A beautiful image of teacher and student with a bond stronger than their ice~**

 _"Gray. Do you know why snow is so beautiful?" Ur gazed up at the sky, snow flakes rained down in a flood of sparkling white towards the waiting ground. The chilly wind swept her short hair to the side, pelting her face with tiny icicles but she didn't mind it's bitter kisses against her skin, long used to it's cool touch._

 _Gray, unlike his teacher, shivered from the cold. Even though he had gotten into a rather strange habit of taking off his clothes, he was still not use to the temperatures he trained in. It got a little easier the more he learned ice-make magic. The tremors wracking his body weren't nearly as harsh when he first started being her student. His teeth clattered and his arms wrapped around his chest for some kind of cover from the cold._

 _His eyes met Ur's in confusion and interest. He shook his head at her sudden question. Gray had always thought snow was pretty. He would never admit it he thought so. The fact he even described the snow with such a word would have Lyon calling him a girl but that was really the only thing to call the falling substance. Magical maybe? Unnatural? Surreal? Wondrous? There were so many different words to put it as._

 _Ur smiled, a gentle and kind grin that reached her ears. She turned to Gray. Bending down to his height, she extended her hand out before placing her other hand over it. Gray stared into her soft orbs and blinked, both curious to what she was doing and amazed to see how warm her expression was._

 _Beautiful blue light shot out from her hands, bouncing off the snow like a projectile, shinning all around the two of them. Ur lifted up her top hand to show Gray a big snow flake made of ice in her palm. Grays eyes widened at the magnificent ice she had created. An image that seemed frozen in time as it lifted in to the air. It twirled once, twice, before moving forward towards Gray. He held out his hands without hesitation. The snow flake, though not completely touching his hands, floated above his skin only an inch from contact. He was in a daze of sorts, staring at it's beauty, admiring it's image. It was something she had made, her love and compassion flowed into it making it shine in her essence._

 _"Snow, to us look like very small balls of white. To anyone who hasn't really looked at it as anything else, cannot see it's real image. It comes on different shapes and forms, as well as sizes." Ur allowed the snow to land on her palm. "Each with a different appearance, yet so difficult to see because it melts away as soon as it touches your hand."_

 _Gray, his gaze leaving the ice in the form of a snowflake, looked at his teacher slightly confused. "Why admire something that's just going to disappear..." He asked, wondering why something so beautiful can only disappear as soon as it falls._

 _Ur's smile stayed in place. With a gentle touch, she placed her hand on Grays head and rubbed his soft locks of dark blue. "Nothing can stay. Not forever. Snow is so beautiful because it's alot similar to people. Everyone has there own beauty because not everyone is the same. One day, life will end for everyone but it's the image they cast that lasts forever. Snow is beautiful when it falls, but it's most magnificent when it covers everything." Ur explained, her hand gesturing to their surroundings._

 _Trees and rocks were covered in white, sparkles gleaming. The creek was frozen, mirroring that of ice that was also slightly covered in snow. Gray was fixated on the scene around him. He never really stopped to admire it nor did he ever think about snow the way Ur was describing it. He still didn't know exactly what she meant. Ur turned back to him with that warm smile that could even melt the snow, and stared at him in fondness._

 _"There will be struggles and our hearts will be tested. It can be ugly at first and we will fall. Just like the snow but at the end it's our choices that make us either fall into darkness, or shine with light." She ruffled his hair. "Just make sure you make the right choices. You haven't begun to purge your image Gray and I know deep down you will be the most beautiful snow flake."_

 _Gray sniffled, his eyes watering and he quickly wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall. "I will." He sobbed, moved by her words and silently promising her that he will become a mage and be the best ice wizard he could be._

 _Ur chuckled, her head tilting to the side. "Good. I know you will."_

 **The scene faded, morphing into a different memory.**

 **{Break}**

 _"No way!" Ur's voice, laced with anger and concern, slashed through the air at Grays ridiculous plan to take on Deliora. "Deliora is out of your league, Gray. It'll kill you! Don't go!"_

 _With a determined expression and his mind set, Gray left the place he called home and set out to find Deliora. The only thing on his mind was burning hatred and revenge._

 **It was the worst decision of his life.**

••Fairy Tail••

Ever since they made it back from Galuna Island, Grays mood continued to drastically reduce. His mind was an endless flow of unwanted thoughts and constant images. He tried not to think about Deliora, or Lyon, or how much seeing that monster again affected him more than he wanted to admit. He would never forget those haunting memories or how Ur's death was his fault. It was a guilt he lived with everyday. One he would never accept wasn't his own and seeing it after so many years brought on a horde of buried emotions that Gray kept burrowed deep within the darkest corners of his mind. They awakened his fears, his nightmares and the reminder of her death. Reminding him of the day his choice costed Ur her life.

Gray gritted his teeth. Lyon. The first time he seen him since the day after Ur's death and it was all because the idiot thought he could beat Deliora. Lyon wanted to melt the ice just so he could try and prove he was better. The strongest. To do something Ur didn't do. It was an ambition that consumed Lyon. In the end, Ur did defeat Deliora. With time, the beast was sapped of its energy. Little by little, she drained it until it was nothing more than an empty shell...

He didn't know where Lyon skittered off to and he really didn't care. Once the curse was lifted, a curse that wasn't even a curse to begin with, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray made it back to Fairy Tail. Lyon disappeared pretty quickly before that. After all the pain and suffering he caused Gray found it hard to even look at him. His ideals, they seemed so trivial, so pointless. Gray didn't understand why it was so important for Lyon to surpass Ur. Why it became such an obsession but the look in his eyes shinned with determination and finality. For a dream he would make a reality.

Then he got to thinking, they were once friends. Rivals. They trained under the same guidance as their beloved teacher. As angry as it made him to see Lyon try and destroy her legacy so willingly, so readily, He also knew he could never hate him. Anger would would subside. Actions could be regretted, minds could be changed and hearts could once again feel warmth. No one was a loss cause. Not even Lyon.

Gray just hoped that after everything that happened on the island, Lyon would realize his dream could still happen without the presence of Deliora. If he just made a new goal, a new path to make it happen.

The guild hall was as rowdy as ever. Even more so when everyone found themselves in someone else's body. It was a complete disaster. The master had said that for the spell to be reversed only one pair could go one at a time as the enchanted words were read backwards. Levi being the voice to change them back but the realization that their time was up became quite the shock. How Gray and Lucy were the first to go back to their own bodies was just dumb luck.

Erza, in Happys body, broke down in sick realization that she was stuck being a useless cat, Natsu, in Lokes body, quickly fumed trying to shoot fire from his hands only to have nothing happen. Elfman, in Cana's body, was the most amusing. The amount of alcohol in her veins was enough to tranquilize a dozen elephants and immediately sent Elfman into a drunken state, sliding backwards off the table in a heap on the floor.

Then there was master who was enjoying his new, feminine, young body that once belonged to Mirajane. His beaming expression was more than noticeable and made Mirajane cry in fear of the masters dirty mind seeing it was her body he showed off.

As amusing as it all was, everyone turned heated glares towards Makurov when the truth about the spell was revealed. The spell could be lifted at any time, it didn't particularly have a limit. Masters way of punishing Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy for taking on an S Rank mission by telling them they might not ever go back to being themselves. Unfortunately everyone else just happened to get dragged into it.

Once everyone was back in their own bodies, the guild went back to the way it was as if nothing happened. Everyone doing their own thing. Cana was back at downing barrels of alcohol, Mirajane went back to attending to the bar. Lucy, Natsu and Happy were sitting at their usual table laughing about something. What, Gray didn't know but the toothy grin on the pink hair idiots face was hard to miss.

Gray quickly looked away from the fire maze and instead focused his attention on the floor. Not even Natsu's smile could warm his heart like it usually did. He would never admit it to anyone, certainly not that flame brain, but he cared more about Natsu than he would ever say out loud. Maybe a little too much. Man, I must be losing it, he thought sadly. Still, not even Natsu could lift his spirit. Which was unusual. Seeing as everytime the idiot smiled Gray felt something in him melt. Now, there was nothing but ice.

He supposes he had to thank Natsu for stopping him from casting that devastating spell. It did make Gray wonder why he stopped him seeing as Natsu hated him. His mind had been clear, dead set on sealing Lyon or Deliora if that's what it took. If reasoning was out of the question, which was pretty obvious, and the monster was awakened, the ice shell would be the only option. He wasn't scared to give his life. Not when it meant protecting the villagers and his friends. He wouldn't hesitate. He would damn Lyon and himself to an icy hell.

Gray didn't think twice.

He was ready to die, to follow in Ur's footsteps. Yet, under all the rage and sorrow he felt, he didn't realize that in doing that not only would Ur be disappointed but her words would be meaningless, said but not heard. Voiced yet not reached. If Gray had casted the ice shell, he would have never been the person she wanted him to be.

 _"Just make sure you make the right choices. You haven't begun to purge your image Gray and I know deep down you will be the most beautiful snow flake."_

He hadn't made the right choice that day going after Deliora. He long admitted Ur's death being his fault. It was a harsh truth that forever plagued him with nightmares and despair. Still, he found it a little easier every day as he pushed forward and aimed to be someone Ur would be proud of her. Although he couldn't right the wrongs of the past, he could shape his image of the future by being the ice maze he promise Ur he would be.

So why? Why did he still feel a deep sadness, an ache within his chest that threatened to squeeze his heart until it stopped?

"Gray?" A gentle pressure was laid on his shoulder and he looked up to see Erza staring at him, a mixture of concern and curiosity in her deep orbs. "Are you alright?" She asked, giving a light squeeze as some form of comfort.

Gray nodded slowly. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind but they stuck there like glue. Instead, he forced a smile that would count as genuine. After all, he forced a smile most of the time. No one could see past his ever convincing facade. "Yeah. I'm just tired. Think imma go home and get some sleep." He replied standing up and brushing her hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah." She watched his retreating back with a frown. She had known the mission was difficult for even the toughest of mages but, for Gray, it was hardest on him.

Erza knew first hand that mixing business with personal reasons never ended well and could be much more painful at the end. When Gray had explained the details surrounding the beast known as Deliora and how it was incased in a spell known as iced shell, his explanation was told in barely concealed rage and undying sorrow. His expression pained, his eyes hard, told the story of how his master gave her life to save him and Lyon. Along with the whole world from Deliora. She saw the pain sparkling in his dark eyes and the emotion hidden in his voice. Something Gray rarely let anyone see or hear.

As mad as she was that they disobeyed Makurov, her anger deflated a little. Hearing Gray talk about that dreadful day and seeing as he barely kept it together, was enough to touch her own vulnerability as it made her remember Jalell and the day he became her enemy instead of remaining comrade. It was a painful memory she never forgot and her own heart broke everytime she recalled his cold eyes, his harsh voice. It was the moment he was no longer the person she loved.

She would never forget that day and she doubted Gray would ever forget his own sorrowful past. Erza just hoped he could push past it like she had. Memories, they sometimes fade but they don't completely vanish and even then, when they become a fuzzy haze in your mind, some part of them always remains. She had learned, however, that learning from them, accepting the past for what it was, was much easy than looking back wishing you could change it. It was impossible and only caused more inner turmoil.

Erza sighed before turning around and walking towards the bar.

•••Fairy Tail•••

Lucy scanned over a job request. Now that their 'punishment' was over, the master gave them permission to go on a new one if they wanted. Of course, not before making it clear of the consequences of breaking the rules would be much more severe if they feel the need to go against regulations again. She shivered at the thought of what kind of punishment could be worse than switching bodies and being told they were stuck that way. Not like she would test that theory. No, they would take the jobs they were suppose to take and if that stupid cat ever brought up doing another S class mission she was going to feed him to the fish.

"Man. Gramps was really mad." Natsu scratched his head, a tremor running down his spine at the cruelty of masters words. "Seriously, telling us we would be stuck like that for good. That's just cruel."

"Aye." Happy agreed, his words muted by the fish in his mouth.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah but it could have been alot worse if you think about it."

"What's worse than being stuck in Loke's body? I don't even think the guy has any magic power. I didn't sense anything." Natsu muttered, glad to ba back in his own body.

"That is strange." Lucy had a finger under he chin. "Maybe its just suppressed? There's gotta be a reason you couldn't sense what magic he uses. Not to mention we were all pretty much useless while we were in someone else's body. So you probably just didn't know how to tap into Loke's. Make sense?" She asked grinning at the lost expression on the fire wizards face. "Guess not."

"Natsu's just stupid." Happy enquired, his small paw held up in the air and the fish fully consumed.

"Who's side you on!" Natsu pouted. "And I am not stupid! Just makes my head hurt."

Lucy laughed. Leave it to Natsu to not understand a simple speech. "Anyway." Her eyes went back to the paper in her hands. It was a simple job that paid 100,000 jewel. "How about we take another mission. This one looks fairly easy."

That seemed to perk Natsu up. He gleamed, giving Lucy a toothy grin. Even has hard as the S Rank mission was and all the fighting they did, Natsu didn't in the least seem tired or itching for a break. She wasn't surprized, not really. Natsu was a fire wizard and even in his gut burned a raging fire that never seemed to relinquish or fade. He was always enthusiastic and eager for a job. Lucy was envious of how much energy he possessed. After one job she could use a good week of relaxation. Not Natsu though.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. 9:00 sharp. I'll explain the details then." Lucy said, yawning. She really was tired and could use a good night sleep.

"Yeah! I'm fired up now! Right Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy smiled but it quickly formed into a frown when she noticed Gray walking past them and out the door. He somehow looked sad. His eyes were down cast and they looked dull, far away, as if he wasn't there. She couldn't help the pinch of sympathy for her friend. Lucy knew the events on Galuna Island hit home for Gray. Honestly, she was more surprized that he had stayed at the guild hall as long as he did. It was the first time she saw him cry. The first time she saw cold tears falling like rain down his cheeks and even though his hair had covered his eyes, she knew his heart was breaking.

Lucy closed her eyes and opened them to half slits. She wished she could help him somehow. Gray was like Natsu, always rowdy and ready for a fight. His fighting flare matched Natsu's and honestly the guild wouldn't be the same without either of them. Seeing him so burdened really made her sad.

She heard the sound of a chair being scooted back and looked up to see Natsu standing. The grin long gone along with the enthusiasm for another job, replaced with a blank look. Lucy couldn't tell what he was thinking but no doubt he had saw the dead look on Grays face, too. "Natsu?" She said his name in a low hush, slightly confused at his sudden change of mood.

Natsu didn't say anything. Happy stared up at his friend in worry. Something of pain flashed in his emerald orbs but was gone as fast as it appeared. Lucy watched silently as he left.

"What do you think is wrong with Natsu?" Happys small voice pulled her attention to the concerned feline.

Lucy shook her head. "Galuna Island. So much happened. I know Gray is torn up about it but Natsu? I don't know." She answered, staring at the door and hoping both mages would be okay.

•••Fairy Tail•••

Gray didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away. He knew more than anyone time could not heal wounds, that space could not put distance between you and the past. You couldn't run from your problems or wiped them under a rug to be forgotten. They were with you until you died. Reminding you of all the mistakes you've made and the suffering that comes with making wrong choices. You grow, you learn but you can't fix what's been done. It was the painful truth to a harsher reality. One he really wished wasn't his.

Somehow, he had made it past the busy bodies in the town, bumping into a few of them here and there, and found himself in a rather long ally way. Gray didn't know how he got there, his feet just aimlessly taking him to wherever the deemed necessary. He looked around him. It was clean, no trash decorating the ground, just small puddles. Magnolia was a neat place for sure.

Catching sight of one of many puddles dipping into the concrete, Gray caught his reflection. He squatted down, staring into the water. Dark eyes stared back at him. His face was a paler shade than normal and his appearance looked rather rough. He would blame it on the warm weather, but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with his complexion.

Biting his bottom lip, he tried to silence the broken sob that tore from his throat. A million sharp jagged edges of glass seemed to pierce his heart as an image of Ur flickered beside him in the water. Her smile, her warmth, her radiance and her beauty just as it was before.

Her voice sounded in his head.

 _"Gray! Don't tell me you'll let a little cold keep you down! Get up!"_

 _"It's not about winning or losing. True strength doesn't determine the end of a battle but is determined by how it ends. Understand Gray?"_

 _"The strongest decisions are often the ones we hesitate to make. Let an enemy live or die. What you choose is what makes you strong or weak."_

 _"There is no shame in having mercy. Taking a life when it is not yours to take, is shameful as well as inhuman."_

 _"Look inside your heart Gray. What do you think is right? In the end, if faced with a difficult choice, how would you go about it?"_

Her words flowed like an open book across his mind in both wisdom and love. Not only had she tried to teach him ice maker magic, but, her lessons went deeper than that of her teachings. Ur wanted him to be a wizard, one that was strong and kind. Gray never understood half of the things she said, not fully comprehending what message was hidden behind her words but now, now he understood. He had for a long time and but now he really thought about it. Yet, still he felt he wasn't the person she wanted him to be. Gray felt like a failure.

 _"Never give up Gray. You can be anything you set out to be my precious student. Don't let that light of yours dim..."_

Gray smacked a hand over his mouth. It was no use now, the tears were steadily running down his face. Like a raging waterfall clashing down on still water, the tears fell from his chin to drop down into the puddle. Small ripples formed, blurring his image and wiping away Urs. His throat burned with emotion, his chest ached and he gripped his shirt. As if somehow he could clench his fast beating heart and squash it until it stilled.

Anything was better than the mental torment. Physical pain was alot easier than dealing with the tsunami raging inside of him.

"Hey. This is our ally." A gruff voice laced in annoyance sounded in front of him.

Speaking of pain...

Gray furiously wiped away the tears and stood up. He focused his attention on the three men in front of him. They were Elfman's built and just as muscular. They were taller, too. One wore a baggy white shirt and cargo pants. The one to the left was bare chested with a vest, similar to how Natsu dressed, and the last one didn't have anything but baggy pants on. All had dark hair and scowls on their faces from his unwanted presence. It was then Gray realized he wasn't in a normal ally. This was thugs territory. A place that wasn't exactly kind. Looking back he noticed a wall that veered right. When the hell had he even stumbled into a place like this? He was so withdrawn inside his own mournful thoughts that he had no idea he walked into one of the ally's that were dangerous.

"We're talking to you. Do you know what happens to people who come into our territory." The guy in white proclaimed, cracking his buckles. The sound of popping bines filling the quiet ally.

"Is this the look of someone who cares." Gray matched the guys tone, smirking when annoyance was quickly replaced by rage.

"You will soon enough." He growled, arm going behind his back and bringing out a weapon of some kind making Gray ponder where he was even hiding it.

The object resembled that of a silver pipe. It was small and not very wide. Gray eyed it with a raised brow. Was he really going to use that in a fight? Especially considering it's size? However, that thought was quickly forgotten when the pipe morphed, growing tall and narrowing at the end. The tip morphed into a spear like image until it was as sharp as a knife. Fighting dirty, huh? He thought solemnly.

The other two guys brought out matching gloves with spikes all over the material. They looked just as sharp as the spear but Gray noticed something odd about them. On the tip of the small spikes dripped a red substance. That couldn't be good. He would have to avoid getting hit by those. He didn't know what kind of liquid it was but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was most likely poison. The scarlet color coating the silver objects was intimidating on their own standards. Gray never really liked needles nor did he like how they reminded him of one, just waiting to pierce his flesh.

"Yeah? You guys don't look so tough." Gray smirked again, challenging them.

The guy in white laughed, amused by Grays confidence if anything else. "We'll surprise you, brat."

Gray got into stance. One hand angled at his side, balled into a fist and the other arm extended outward bent upwards, hand forming into a fist that matched his other one. His mind was completely blank. A little pain. That's all he needed. A little physical abuse to over take that inner turmoil. He didn't need a reason to fight, he could just turn tail and run. Then again, Gray never ran from anything in his life. It wasn't like him to do so now. Natsu would never let him live it down if he just ran away like a coward.

"Come at me then." He said, ready to fight all three of them.

"With pleasure! You should have never came into this ally." The guy ran forward, a fast advance, with the spear held out and hungry for his blood.

"Ice Make- Shield!" Gray formed a shield of ice to block the oncoming attack, the ice climbed up and hugged the walls. It wasn't a small passage way and had quite a bit of room.

Gray's eyes widened when a small crack formed in the middle of the ice, easily shattering it not a moment later before he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. His ice shattered to the ground in several broken pieces. Gray was able to jump back but not before the end of the spear made contact with his flesh. It wasn't a deep wound but made a deep gash none the less. The warm tickle of blood ran down his arm, coating his skin in a shade of red.

He stared at the man wielding the spear. That was way to easy. His ice may not have been the strongest in the world but it was sturdy and hard to break. Yet the guy shattered it with barely any effort.

"Surprize kid. So, ice wizard, huh? Well isn't that dumb luck." He drew his spear back. "These aren't your normal weapons. They are much stronger against magic that your ordinary weapon." He sneered.

"Wha..? Special weapons?" Gray was stumped. Weapons that could fend off magic without any problems? "How..?"

"We have our...ways." He charged again, striking out, aiming directly for Grays chest but the ice wizard was ready for it and moved out of it's path.

"Ice Make- Hammer!" He brought down the hammer but it was met head on by one of the goons with the spiked glove, stopping it in mid air.

Gray gritted his teeth. Dammit, wasn't expecting this. _Shity ally's and shity weapons._ He stumbled back when the ice was once again broken into many pieces. He didn't have time to gain his balance when he felt pain soar up his leg, making him grunt in surprise. He was thrown on his back to the ground. Gray was panting, sweat rolled down his face and stared up to the visible sky.

 _"I remember looking up at the sky that day. I don't know why, but it made me angry."_

Staring up at it now, he didn't feel any anger. He wasn't sure why, but looking at the clear blue sky now, he felt resigned. Peaceful even. He wondered, exactly why, that day he was mad? Even now, he didn't know.

Something was pulled out of his leg, causing a scream to tear from his throat. It was sudden and unexpected. The yell was more from the surprise than actual pain. Though it still hurt. A rough hand grabbed his hair and hauled him up before slamming him against the wall. Hard. Both his injured shoulder and leg protested violent from the rough treating causing him to wince. The hand gripped his blackish blue strands and forced his head backwards, exposing his vulnerable neck.

He wanted to curse his ability to fight them properly, knowing fully well he could take them out easily but because of the emotional state he was it made it harder. Gray gritted his teeth, glaring at the men in front of him. A spiked glove was lifted up to his neck, barely touching skin but Gray refused to flinch or show any fear. He wasn't looking forward to what it was that fell from the tips of those spikes but the fight was long drained from him. He didn't care. Still, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing he was squeamish about the sparkly liquid.

He felt the tip brush up against his neck. At first it was a light, teasing touch then more pressure was applied and skin was broken. Gray grunted as it dug into his flesh, the liquid entering his body. He wanted to wipe the grins from their faces. Whatever the hell entered his body didn't take long to take effect. It got into his blood stream, swam in his veins and took control. It was cold at first but soon lit his blood on fire and the hand let go of his hair. Gray fell to the ground on his side, his body setting itself in fire and his breathing picking up speed. What the hell was in that? Whatever it was, had every limb grow agonizingly tense, strained from the unknown substance.

"What...what did you...do..?" He got out between clenched teeth.

Gray closed his eyes, electricity coursing through his entire body. His back arched and this time he couldn't hold back the scream of agony. It was like he was dying from the inside. Gray had never felt anything so intense and it zapped every once of energy he had. He couldn't move, not an arm or a hand. Not even a finger.

Is this how I am going to die? _Ur...im sorry._

He breathed a sign of relief. At least he could see her again.

"GRAAAY!"

 _Natsu?_

He felt heat. Undeniable heat but it wasn't scolding hot. It was warm and seemed to wrap around him like a protective barrier. Gray was positive it was Natsu's voice he heard filled with panic and rage. Despite how heavy his body felt, he was able to open his eyes again to see the back of a black vest and familiar white scarf. Not to mention that unmistakable shade of pink hair. He realized it was Natsu, standing protectively in font of him, his hands balled into fists and a dangerous aura surrounded the dragon slayer. He wondered how Natsu found him. It seems the salamander always seemed to show up at the right time.

He could feel the edges of his vision turning black and his grip on reality slipping. He wanted to tell Natsu that it was okay, that he was ready. He wanted to tell the flaming idiot that he always liked him but Gray didn't think he could. Not when every muscle in his body was aching and refused to work. He would die not telling Natsu his true feelings. Maybe that was for the best. If he were Natsu would be disgusted and end up hating him. Gray didn't want that. At least in death he could keep that friendship.

Natsu was angry. Deadly so. Gray couldn't see his face and wasn't sure he wanted to. The thugs more than likely saw the expression of a beast. By their horrified faces Gray knew that was what they thought. The last of his consciousness slowly faded but not before hearing Natsu say something that even sent shivers of fear up his spine.

"You guys will pay for what you did to Gray."


End file.
